


甜痛

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw
Relationships: jungwoo/Lucas
Kudos: 17





	甜痛

铁锈和血腥气混杂，叫人沉迷。  
金廷祐身上只盖了一条毯子，是当年钱锟从集市买来的，曾经裹过黄旭熙因发烧而滚烫的身体。后来金廷祐把它带走了，这是他从皇家公会带走的唯一的东西。  
现在毯子裹在他身上。遮盖了星星点点遍布的红痕，也遮盖了新鲜的伤口。毯子外是披着一件皮衣的黄旭熙，坐在铁床边吸着烟，整个房间烟缭雾绕。  
带血的刀落在地上，那是金廷祐的血，也混了黄旭熙的。金廷祐很高兴，看着那把刀笑了起来，带动身下撕裂的地方一抽一抽地疼。  
更高兴了，黄旭熙的精液和他的血也混在一起。  
那个妓女不会有这样的待遇，至少黄旭熙会戴套，做完后打个结扔进垃圾桶，什么也不留下。但她还是该死，碰了黄旭熙的人都该死。  
金廷祐杀了她，于是黄旭熙来了。带着质问的语气，问他凭什么滥杀无辜。无辜吗？金廷祐说，你不碰她她就不会死，你明明知道的，黄旭熙，你为什么杀她。  
黄旭熙觉得很可笑，但他笑不出来。刀架在金廷祐脖子上，仅仅划伤表皮，他就开始心痛。金廷祐咬着刀片划过他的脸，随后伤心欲绝地捧起他的下巴：“受伤了呢，这么漂亮的脸蛋。”  
他们再一次尝试一起去死。  
刀割破了手腕，血安静地流，他们一起高潮，然后黄旭熙后悔，用布条把手腕包扎起来。  
“你得接受惩罚，死太简单了。”  
所以他往死里做，仿佛把金廷祐当成发泄性欲的工具，折起他的身体，狠狠地肏进去再抽出来。不应期用粗长的手指，比性器更方便地磨出干性高潮，让金廷祐震颤了身体在床上抖成筛子。  
金廷祐哭哑了嗓子，身上已经没一块完好的皮肤。最后一次高潮时黄旭熙扼住他的脖子，窒息感汹涌袭来，他笑着落下一滴眼泪，闭上眼睛。  
死神没有降临，他依稀听到黄旭熙说：“她和你长得好像，笑起来像十六岁的你。”  
“你怎么舍得，舍得杀了她。”  
已经死了，金廷祐想，早就死了。  
再醒来人已经被裹进那条旧毯子，看到黄旭熙在床边抽烟。金廷祐没有动，看向黄旭熙的眼神还是痴迷的。以前，这种全身心的喜欢让黄旭熙高兴，但现在，他只觉得遍体生寒。  
金廷祐叛逃都城公会的时候害钱锟受了罚，杖刑后关在禁闭室一个月，连组长职位都差点被革掉。  
黄旭熙追了很久才找到金廷祐，发现他已经和127混在一起。他质问，问为什么要叛逃，又为什么加入127，更重要的是，为什么刺杀贝蒂小姐。  
“因为我喜欢你，她也喜欢你，”金廷祐就像在陈述一件再寻常不过的事，“她要和你结婚，但我不能，我不能和你结婚，所以她必须马上去死。”  
“我不喜欢她我不会和她结婚！你为什么要杀了她为什么……”  
为什么成为通缉犯。  
为什么害钱锟被罚。  
为什么……  
金廷祐问：“你会把我交给治安官吗？”  
黄旭熙说会。  
金廷祐给他一把刀：“你杀了我，除了你我不要任何人碰，只有你可以。”  
黄旭熙从那个时候决定和金廷祐一起去死。但第一次他失败了，第二次、第三次都失败了。  
他们说好“做最后一次”，于是每次都当成最后一次来抵死缠绵，把金廷祐肏掉半条命，再用最好的药来治好伤痛。  
黄旭熙说：“下次吧，或许，等到冬天再死，我希望埋在雪里，最好是乌克兰的雪里。”  
他们约定秋天一起去乌克兰。  
金廷祐我行我素，他监视了黄旭熙的一举一动，但黄旭熙知道自己不会死。  
“除了我，我身边的人都可能死。”他说。  
金廷祐对他这个自我认知表示满意：“你说得对。”  
遇到那个妓女是意外。黄旭熙惊讶地问她是不是姓金，她笑着说：“你喜欢我姓什么我就姓什么。”  
黄旭熙眸色一深，说：“那以后你就叫金九。”  
他叫她九九。  
金廷祐当然发现了九九的存在，但黄旭熙保护她保护得很好，像被锁在高塔上的长发公主，金廷祐一直都没有机会。  
他曾试过潜入高塔。他们在楼梯相遇，黄旭熙打掉他的短刀，随后想卸掉他一只胳膊，他眼疾手快地用袖子里藏的刀片划破黄旭熙的手背，血滴落在楼梯上。  
腹部被踢了一脚，五脏六腑都在叫嚣着疼痛，与此同时，只要想到施暴者是黄旭熙金廷祐又格外兴奋，或者说幸福。他还击，划伤黄旭熙身上好多地方，甚至差点扎扎实实地捅一刀在肩膀上。  
可惜力量还是存在差距。到后来两个人身上都挂了彩，黄旭熙玩腻了，像扔垃圾一样，把金廷祐的双手拧脱臼再把他踹出楼道。  
就这样，一直没能得手。  
直到万圣节，九九闹着要出去玩，黄旭熙对上那双和金廷祐极其相似，此刻泫然欲泣的眼睛，终于败下阵来。  
九九说：“你可以扮成众神之神Zeus，我是Hera。”  
“Hera”有一头棕色长卷发，穿着酒红色的长裙，漂亮得异常出众。黄旭熙想起从前的金廷祐，被哥哥们闹着穿过女装，似乎也是酒红色的裙子，勾魂摄魄的美丽。  
九九说：“Zeus，戴上你的金发。”  
黄旭熙觉得自己可能疯了，为什么他要是Zeus。九九没有得到回应，好看的眼睛瞬间蓄满了泪水，小心翼翼地问：“你不喜欢Zeus吗？”  
怎么可能不喜欢，但是也恨他。  
黄旭熙屈膝弯腰让金九为他戴好假发，看她亮起来的双眸，恍惚间感觉到久违的平静和幸福。没有血腥，也没有杀伐，只有小时候海边腥咸的晚风吹起金廷祐的碎发和衣角。  
可是金廷祐，金廷祐才是Hera。  
走在人群中的时候，黄旭熙越来越透不过气，他在密切注意周围的人，那些戴着面具化着妆的，有可能是金廷祐的人。  
赫拉会把宙斯的情人逼疯，让她们忍受分娩剧痛在地上躲藏。金廷祐则会更直接一点，让九九死在他挖心的尖刀下。  
花车游行开始了，九九被挤在涌动的人墙之后。她看到小孩被大人背着，于是她拉拉黄旭熙的手：“我也要，旭熙背着。”  
“这样很危险，九九。”  
“我要看花车，我要看！”  
“我……”  
黄旭熙不能看金九哭，他会马上疯掉，但怎么办呢，怎么办呢……  
或许赫拉就在哪里看着你，你会死去，像宙斯的情人一样。  
九九落下眼泪，委屈得眼眶通红，黄旭熙手足无措，他吻去女孩的眼泪，然后不由自主地弯下了腰。九九最终如愿攀上了黄旭熙的背，黄旭熙足够高，她的视野无比地好。花车经过的时候，她兴奋地告诉黄旭熙火车上有什么。  
“是阿波罗，艺术之神，他真好看。”  
“那是Hera吗？天呐！旭熙，她和我穿得一样！”  
黄旭熙来不及，赫拉的震怒已经降临，美丽的少女被远飞而来的尖刀精准刺杀，那把刀扎进她的喉管，鲜血喷涌而出。  
黄旭熙满头满脸的，金九的血。  
人群四散奔逃，黄旭熙抱着双目圆睁的女孩，眼睛很干，一滴眼泪都没有掉。她还是那么漂亮，那么像金廷祐，但金廷祐杀了她，不带一丝怜悯的。  
徒劳的吼叫。嗓子冒出血腥气，眼泪还是没有掉，从心脏到眼眶都刺痛着，少女的血渐渐淌满一地。  
胜利的天后回到他充满铁锈气味的府邸，等着夜幕降临，少女的尸体变得冰凉，天父就该回来了。  
黄旭熙拔出了那把属于金廷祐的刀，仔细擦干净，挂在腰间。那是钱锟送给金廷祐的，他竟然舍得，舍得丢在这里不要。他吃准了黄旭熙会帮他带回去，毕竟是钱锟送的，黄旭熙舍不得。  
少女被委托给葬仪屋安葬，黄旭熙最后温柔地为她合上双眼，拿着刀，回到那个通过铁楼梯才能到达的阁楼。  
金廷祐还穿着酒红色长裙，长卷发垂在胸前，睫毛微翘，双眸含着水光。他看黄旭熙，眷恋和痴迷毫不隐藏，黄旭熙觉得自己正在被他的目光强奸。  
“你杀了她，”黄旭熙说，“公会教你秉承正义，护卫都城，教你善良宽容，爱护弱小，你的剑术和飞刀是为了守护，却为什么被用来杀戮……”  
金廷祐笑着摇摇头，那天然的笑足够蛊惑人心：“我是为了守护啊，只是为了守护你而已，你如果好好的，我就不会杀人了。”  
冠冕堂皇，人面兽心都不足以形容。黄旭熙恨他永远睁着一双纯情的漂亮眼睛，手上却在把玩杀人的刀。  
钱锟送他的刀终于还是架在他自己的脖子上，似乎还带着少女的血气和香气。  
黄旭熙说：“你该去死了，金廷祐。”  
金廷祐把舌头下的刀片移出来咬在牙齿间，趁黄旭熙手抖的瞬间推开他转身，刀片擦过黄旭熙的脸颊，然后掉落在地。  
“受伤了呢，这么漂亮的脸蛋。”  
“我可以去死，但绝不会让你一个人留在世界上。没有我你怎么办，你这么漂亮这么完美，有多少人要玷污你啊。”  
“我不允许这样的情况发生。”  
黄旭熙握住了金廷祐的腰，用要把他折断的力气，让他疼痛，又甜得像泡在蜂蜜罐。他感觉到黄旭熙的体温，和张开的十指牢牢禁锢着他。  
一起堕入深不见底的深渊。  
黄旭熙割破了自己的手腕，然后割破金廷祐的。他们脱光衣服滚上床，没有任何阻隔地紧紧贴近，距离变成零，再变成负的。  
金廷祐打开了双腿，忍受干疼，兴奋到忍不住扭来扭去。他叫得比任何一个妓女都好听，不是金九那种软绵绵的，而是带着一点气音，纤细脆弱，声压却足够强。  
血流在床上。金廷祐不知道黄旭熙什么时候帮他止血了，他只是沉溺，沉溺在一波又一波的欲望中。他咬着黄旭熙的性器不放，双腿也缠着他的腰。  
他听到黄旭熙说我们都该死，我们应该去乌克兰了，在那之前我给你九千九百九十九次性高潮。  
“如果你能直接把我干死，也很好。”他潮红着脸说。  
黄旭熙不再说话，只是一直肏他，用性器或者手指，强迫他在前面高潮后继续承受前列腺高潮。他射过两次，之后只能慢慢滑精，最后甚至尿了一次。  
叫哑了嗓子，两个人都射不出东西。窒息性快感是最后的狂欢，黄旭熙死死扼住他的咽喉，空气再也没能进入，他昏过去。  
她和你长得好像。  
不，没人像我。  
她和你十六岁的时候好像。  
十六岁的我死了，她也该死了。  
我们去乌克兰。  
你和我去。  
这世上不应该存在第三个人。金廷祐在疼痛里甘之如饴，渴望更多，像染了毒瘾一样沉迷。黄旭熙是他的蜜糖毒药，引领他高歌奔向死亡，堕入地狱。  
钱锟曾说，不要剥夺他的自由，他爱世界的权利，他是公会首席，将来可能是大将军受万人爱戴。  
但他做不到。  
贝蒂和金九都死了。他们不该活着，所以是时候去乌克兰了。  
第一场大雪降落的时候他们就会用那把杀死贝蒂和金九的刀互相了结，热血会流在雪地上。一夜降雪过去，他们会被完全覆盖，消失殆尽，像从没存在过一样。  
黄旭熙说他不该活着。  
黄旭熙笑着说：“你是堕天使，爱着你的我也不该活着。”  
让神来审判罪孽，但不包括把我们分开。


End file.
